


Хорватский пьяница

by vpif



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Caring Sergio, Drunk Luka, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vpif/pseuds/vpif
Summary: — Вперед! — кричит Лука, победно вскидывая кулак вперед, и сжимает бока Серхио, пришпоривая и подгоняя. Тянет нараспев, немного заплетаясь языком. — Madrid, Hala Madrid!
Relationships: Sergio Ramos/Luka Modrić
Kudos: 4





	Хорватский пьяница

**Author's Note:**

> Те гифки с в зюзю пьяным и абсолютно счастливым Лукой навсегда в моем сердце.

Лука со спины взлетает на него — Серхио даже не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто это: волосы Луки елозят ему по шее, и он пьяно смеется, когда Рамос выученным движением подхватывает его под коленями, помогая удержаться. 

— Вперед! — кричит Лука, победно вскидывая кулак вперед, и сжимает бока Серхио, пришпоривая и подгоняя. Тянет нараспев, немного заплетаясь языком. — Madrid, Hala Madrid! 

Серхио щурится и тоже начинает мурлыкать под нос родной мотив. Они делают вперед всего несколько шагов, когда Лука прихватывает его сзади за шею и лягается правой ногой, пытаясь слезть. После того, как он неловко сползает с Серхио, обтираясь всем телом, Лука делает шаг в сторону, заглядывая в глаза, и лезет обниматься, пряча лицо и горячо выдыхая куда-то в плечо. Серхио неуверенно гладит его по волосам — обычно он сам первым тянется дотронуться до Модрича, а тут будто не знает, что с ним делать, потому что Лука — хмельной и счастливый — становится до безумия ласковым. У Серхио глупо щемит сердце, потому что он редко вне поля видит его таким. 

Иногда, конечно, после забитого гола Модрич подлетает к нему, подпрыгивает и почти что вкладывает себя в чужие руки, жмется ближе, потный, взъерошенный, искренний, обхватывает крепкими ногами за поясницу и позволяет себя целовать — в щеки, в шею, куда только Серхио может дотянуться. А потом как ни в чем не бывало уходит из-под простых прикосновений, выдирается из дружеских захватов и зло пинает мячи в сторону. Серхио не понимает. Может, все дело в менталитете. Однажды он не выдерживает и спрашивает у Жерара. 

— Чего? Любит ли Ракитич обниматься? — Жери удивленно чешет бороду, а потом ухмыляется. — А я почем знаю, я же не его жена, в конце концов. 

Серхио цыкает сквозь зубы — ну, конечно, это же Пике, чего еще было ожидать. 

Лука тем временем выскальзывает из объятий, отталкивает Серхио — ладонями в грудь — отшатывается, но все еще улыбается, глядя снизу вверх. И делает уже пару нетвердых шагов в сторону, где их ждут остальные, когда Серхио грубо хватает его за запястье, подтаскивая к себе обратно, и закидывает руку на плечо. Лука пытается толкнуть его локтем в бок, но Серхио только прижимает его крепче к себе и скалится.

— Хорватский пьяница.

Лука что-то бурчит себе под нос, но Серхио понимает. 

— И за что ты так Богоматерь? — укоризненно смеется он. 

Модрич отвечает все еще на хорватском и уже совсем неразборчиво, клонит голову, словно ему стало тяжело ее держать, и Серхио спешит снять ладонь с чужого плеча. Он треплет Луку чуть выше локтя, стараясь растормошить. А потом на всякий случай ведет рукой ниже и похлопывает по боку несколько раз — несильно. И так ладонь на поясе и оставляет, иногда задевая ее ребром горячую кожу между задравшейся рубашкой и поясом штанов.

Праздновать они продолжают уже в отеле. 

***

— Домой, — требовательно тянет сидящий рядом Лука и вцепляется крепкими пальцами ему в плечо. На самом деле до дома ещё один перелёт завтра с утра, несколько часов и пара тысяч километров, но Серхио понимает его верно и поднимается с дивана, потянув его за собой. Марсело подмигивает им.

— Сам справишься?

— Всенепременно, — Рамос окидывает оценивающим взглядом Луку и подталкивает его в спину по направлению к лифту. Напоследок Лука оборачивается к остальным.

— Hala Madrid?

— Hala Madrid! — отвечает ему нестройный хор голосов, и Бензема машет им на прощание. 

В лифте они становятся по разные стороны. Серхио нажимает кнопку с нужным этажом и переводит взгляд на Модрича — тот стоит, уткнувшись взглядом в блестящий пол и опираясь ладонью о зеркальную стену, чтобы не свалиться. Серхио облизывает губы. Лука вскидывает на него плывущий, расфокусированный взгляд, и в этот момент громко тренькает лифт.

— Приехали, — слабо улыбается Лука и первым идет к выходу. Серхио идет следом.

Когда щелкает дверной замок, Лука оборачивается и, мазнув мутным взглядом по коридору, подается к нему и шепчет:

— Зайдёшь? Надо обсудить тактику.

Серхио громко фыркает — ну что за идиотская причина — но поспешно кивает, и Лука светлеет лицом. 

В номере Лука тянется к нему, тут же вскидывает руки на шею, смотрит упрямо и сводит ладони в замок. Серхио ничего не остаётся, кроме как привычно подхватить его под ягодицы. Лука целует его первым — горячо и напористо. 

— Так что там, уф, — Серхио отрывается от его губ и заглядывает в глаза. — Что там насчет тактики? 

Лука бестолково смотрит на него. 

— Какой, к черту, тактики? 

— Ты хотел обсудить. 

— Боже, блядь, хочешь тактики — давай позовем Солари, — язвительно предлагает Лука, смотрит тяжелым взглядом, а потом вдруг накрывает глаза ладонью и шумно смеется. Вытирает уголки глаз пальцами. — Бред какой. Никакого Солари, только ты и я. 

Серхио одобрительно ворчит и лезет ладонями ему под выбившуюся из-за пояса рубашку. 

Спустя пару минут Лука оказывается у него на коленях — внезапно податливый и теплый — ластится всем телом, позволяя трогать себя, зарываться пальцами в волосы, целовать россыпь родинок между ключицами, и даже не морщится привычно, когда Серхио трется колючей от щетины щекой ему о плечо. Целуется пьяный Модрич тоже больше обычного. 

В какой-то момент Лука тянет ладонь к его лицу и кладёт пальцы ему на губы. Сминает их, почти что грубо, оттягивает, гладит, водит туда-сюда, а потом наклоняется и коротко лижет прямо поверх пальцев. Смеётся. И прижимает их уже к своим.

— Немеют, — доверительно сообщает он.

Серхио в ответ прикусывает ворот его рубашки, и Лука притягивает его еще ближе, царапает влажную шею сзади и трется задницей. Но, когда Рамос кладет горячую ладонь ему на ширинку, Лука вдруг придерживает его за плечо. 

— Мм-м, не надо. 

— Не надо? — разочарованно переспрашивает Серхио, и Лука прижимается к его губам в утешительном поцелуе. 

— Не надо, я сам. 

И, склонив голову, так, что длинные волосы почти закрывают его лицо, непослушными пальцами пытается расстегнуть молнию на чужих джинсах. Он справляется с третьей попытки, примерно тогда, когда Серхио уже хочет предложить свою помощь, и, оттянув резинку трусов, обхватывает горячими пальцами его член. Ведет наверх, до головки — Серхио тяжело и хрипло выдыхает, прикусив губу. Лука делает пару неуверенных движений. 

— Погоди, — он мотает башкой и отстраняется. Подносит ладонь к губам, медлит пару секунд и обильно, звонко сплевывает — совершенно простецки и по-мальчишески. Так мог бы сделать пацан из Загреба, набивший мячом больше стёкол, чем можно себе представить, но никак не обладатель Золотого мяча и звания вице-чемпиона мира, но Лука делает это ещё раз, снова и быстро утирает рот плечом. — Вот так нормально.

По слюне идет и правда легче. Лука против обыкновения дрочит ему неторопливо, периодически разжимая кулак и просто гладя его, проходится пальцами по венам, задевая костяшками поджавшийся живот. И раз за разом сводит пальцы обратно в кольцо. Серхио упирается одной рукой в матрас, другой придерживая Модрича за поясницу — дышит тяжело. Лука неспешно продолжает, но все никак не может поймать ритм, то останавливаясь, то сжимая недостаточно крепко, просто скользя поверх, и этого никак недостаточно, чтобы Серхио, наконец, кончил. 

— Лука, — уже почти скулит он. 

— Jebiga! — ругается Лука и утыкается ему лицом куда-то в шею. Когда он говорит, сухие губы мажут Серхио по ключицам. — Прости, не могу сосредоточиться. 

И оглушительно зевает.

— Спать хочется.

Серхио закрывает глаза и треплет его по макушке, тяжело вздохнув. Потом тянет руку вниз и, перехватив чужое запястье, вытаскивает ладонь Луки из своих штанов. Тот подается назад и смотрит на него, приоткрыв рот и шокировано распахнув глаза — как будто только что получил жёлтую карточку и отчаянно недоумевает, почему. Серхио качает головой.

— Слезай с меня и ложись. 

Модрич несколько осоловело смотрит на него ещё пару секунд, раздумывая, а потом быстро целует в уголок губ, ткнувшись длинным носом в щеку, и неуклюже сползает с его коленей, заваливаясь на кровать. Улыбается и снова зевает, клацнув напоследок зубами.

— Спасибо.

Серхио поднимается, морщась — грубая ткань джинс болезненно трется о все еще возбужденный член.

— Я схожу у тебя в душ?

— Угу, — Модрич уже перевернулся на живот, зарывшись лицом в одеяло, и его голос звучит глухо. 

— Сними хотя бы штаны, — пробует он.

— Угум-м, — Лука дёргает ногой. — Иди, я справлюсь.

Серхио хмыкает и отправляется в душ. Когда он выходит, Лука, так и не снявший штаны, уже спит благостным и крепким сном пьяного человека, который до этого провёл очень хороший день. Прежде, чем выйти из номера, Серхио на всякий случай достаёт из мини-бара бутылку воды, ставит на тумбочку у кровати и, напоследок окинув взглядом ком из одеяла на постели и торчащий из него взъерошенный затылок, закрывает за собой дверь.

На следующее утро Лука прячется за темными очками, молчит всю дорогу до аэропорта, а в самолете проходит мимо Рамоса и демонстративно забивается в кресло в самом хвосте, явно намекая, что весь полет хотел бы провести в одиночестве.


End file.
